


The King of Broken Hearts

by reen212000



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A captured John Sheppard gets rescued by an unlikely hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaq Iraluq](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amaq+Iraluq), [vita_candeo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vita_candeo).



> I know nothing of horses! Bear with me! And totally unbeta'd, so there will likely be mistakes. Title is a George Strait song. I love that movie 'Pure Country'!

Disclaimer: Don't own the kids over at SGA. I'm just babysitting.

A/N: This was written for Amaq Iraluq/vita_candeo, who wanted "Whump, Carson Beckett (clone version is fine,) and horses (or Pegasus version of them, don't care what you call them)."

The King of Broken Hearts (originally posted 03.02.09)

_He talks to angels and the stars start to spin_  
He thinks of troubles that he's gotten in  
He recalls how his heart got broken   
And how it's still that way  
\---- The King of Broken Hearts by George Strait

oOoOoOo

Bron woke in the pre-dawn hours. He wasn't sure why, only a sense of urgency drove him to dress quickly. Running to the livery as fast as his legs would carry him, Bron burst through the doors. The last thing he needed was for the village to find out he was summoned by a Hyra.

The Hyra were sentient animals, capable of telepathy. They chose to live among humans, and often roamed the hillside, drifting between villages. According to one beast, Bron had descended from a race who could communicate with the Hyra, and only those descendants could hear the thoughts of animals.

Crashing through the stable doors, Bron skidded to a halt. A circle of Hyra stood waiting for him, Lel at the center.

:Bron. Thank you for coming.:

"Came as fast as I could. What's happened?"

:John Sheppard has arrived on this planet two hours ago. He was taken by the Ullwen, and more than likely injured.:

:His thoughts are so scattered. He did not recognize me, Bron!:

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rin. What can I do to help?" The livery manager began pulling riding gear, and supplies from bins. The nearest Ullwen village was over a half day's ride, over treacherous terrain.

:No, Bron. I will go alone.:

"I can't let you do that. John is our friend, and I have a hard time letting you do this alone."

:I appreciate your concern, but it will be far easier for me to enter the village without a rider.:

:Please listen to Lel's words, Bron.: Rin stood next to Lel, stark white next to his painted features. :I will follow Lel to the perimeter of the village, and keep watch.:

Pushing a hand through his thick hair, Bron tried to still his rushing thoughts. The beasts had a point. Only the Hyra roamed the land without question. "I will contact his people as soon as you confirm he's been found."

:I will let you know by the setting of the sun. I am certain his kin are anxious to hear any news.:

"Aye. Their healer will want to be present." After a breath, Bron reached into another wooden bin. "Take the tana root. It should help with any pain. Be sure he stays warm and drinks plenty of water. Remember, John may not be in his right mind. I well know the Ullwen's ways for gathering information."

The two Hyra walked slowly through the livery. Lel accepted his burden of blankets and supplies, while Rin followed.

"Ancestors be with you both," Bron whispered as the two beasts left the village.

oOoOoOo

Lel always thought of himself as sure-footed. However, the rocky Dinkara region made him more cautious. The fog had finally lifted, making their journey easier as they headed down the mountain. At the bottom, Rin scouted ahead; she was much younger than Lel, and tended to worry more. When she returned thirty minutes later, the older Hyra felt her concern for him, and the situation. :I have found a very nice shelter from the storm.: She tossed her head toward the northern trail. :A dense copse with enough room for you and John, I'm sure of it.:

Her determination made Lel believe she had used that refuge before. There were many things in Rin's past – and his own – that they were none too proud; civil skirmishes notwithstanding. :Thank you, Rin. I'm sure it will be just fine.:

They arrived together, and immediately began snapping young branches away from the trees. The branches were mostly dry, and made for flexible bedding. Rin quickly and gently collected the branches, maneuvering them with her paws. When she finished, she tilted her head curiously at her companion, who had watched the rain intently.

:Why this man, Lel? I recognize he is special, but risking your life?:

The older Hyra snorted. :He's not only special; he is of the Ancestors. Can you feel his mind?:

:Aye. But he does not feel like Bron. He is… more.:

Lel's eyes glittered in the dim light. :Indeed. This is what it feels like to be near an Ancestor.:

:But, this John Sheppard is so… bright! His mind is too complex for me, yes?:

:Not at all, Rin. With John, it is unnecessary to reach out to him. When I first met him, it was like the sun punching through dark clouds. I thought he was an Ancestor! He did not know about the Hyra, and needless to say, a might surprised when I answered his questions.:

Walking quietly forward, Rin stood next to Lel. :I have never sensed such guilt and pain from anyone before. From all of them, really. John is so protective of his people, yet he does not treat himself as well. When they came a cycle ago, his mind was completely closed.: Her head snapped up in the direction of the east. :He is hurting, Lel. The Ullwen – they have abused him. So much pain and cold!:

:Take a blanket, Rin, and keep it dry. I will return with John Sheppard soon.:

:I will keep it warm until you return. Be careful!:

Lel galloped down the eastern path, towards the outermost Ullwen village.

oOoOoOo

"Unscheduled 'gate activation," the technician announced.

Elizabeth Weir had been expecting her military commander's captors to contact Atlantis. She just didn't think it would be nearly a week later. Absently, she checked her watch, and waited for the tech to confirm her fears.

"Incoming message, Doctor Weir."

"Patch it through, Chuck."

Static and mumbles came through first. Then the communication filter kicked in, finally gaining a clear voice.  
Elizabeth set herself for the coming demands, ready with a diplomatic voice to reason with John's abductors.

_"H-hello? Doctor Weir? This is Leader Pellan from the village of Dinkara."_

Elizabeth tried and failed to hide her surprise. The Dinkari were new allies, friendly and kind. Surely, they couldn't – wouldn't – "Yes, Leader Pellan? Is there something wrong?"

The man cleared his throat quietly. _"I am sorry to call at this hour. But we have news of your Colonel Sheppard."_

"Really?" Her heart threatened to escape her body. "What sort of news might that be?" Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to hear anything regarding John Sheppard.

Pellan cleared his throat again. _"If we can meet, perhaps we can reach some answers together. Stablemaster Bron requests an audience with you first. Is this acceptable?"_

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw Major Lorne sidle up to her. "Yes, Pellan. That would be acceptable."

The man on the other end of the communications relay gave a sigh. _"Thank you, Doctor Weir. Please ready your healer, and any militia you feel necessary."_ With a static burst, the Dinkari leader was gone.

"I'm not sure that was good news, or bad," Lorne murmured.

Elizabeth felt relieved by the major's presence. "What do you think, Major?"

The XO was surprised by her question, immediately wanting to defer to his CO. _Oh wait. That's me. For now._ "Well, ma'am. He didn't seem nervous or under duress. So he's either telling the truth, or a very good actor." Folding his arms thoughtfully, he nodded to Lieutenant Mills hovering at the foot of the stairs. The Marine marched out of the 'gate room. "I'll assemble a team, and meet you back here." Lorne motioned six men to guard the 'gate as it activated once again; the armory captain handed the XO a tac vest and a P90.

Nodding, Elizabeth watched him jog down the stairs as she tapped her radio. "Weir to Doctor Beckett."

_"Beckett here. What can I do fer ya, Elizabeth?"_

"We have may have some news about John. Can you get a small team together? The Dinkari suggested you come along."

_"Aye. How much time do I have?"_

"Meet Major Lorne and myself in the 'gate room in fifteen minutes."

_"Certainly. Until then, Beckett out."_

Elizabeth looked up to find a large man standing awkwardly, hands raised as marines pointed guns. Lorne called for a stand down; they lowered their weapons.

"Bron. It is good to see you again." Elizabeth motioned toward her office. "Please join me. Doctor Beckett will join us shortly."

"Thank you, Doctor Weir."

Elizabeth sighed, wondering what trouble her CMO got into now.

oOoOoOo

He knew his name was John Sheppard. The tags around his neck said so, placing a Lt. Col. in front of his name. Certain flashes of memory confirmed this information, along with other pieces of the puzzle. Another flash brought silver wings and... helicopters. Air Force. Pilot.

Fighting the heavy weight of his eyelids, John opened his eyes to slits. He saw stars through dark lashes; the sky was brightening to dawn. He wondered which one of those stars was Atlantis. Atlantis? Another flash pushed him toward darkness.

Spires. Balcony. Water. Blue blue blue.

John reeled, willing the world to right itself. He now remembered just about everything, except names. There were faces in his dreams, all without names. One appeared more than the others; a man with sky blue eyes a crooked mouth, and... yelling all the time. Other times, John saw a copper-haired woman with a sympathetic smile. There was even a giant with dreadlocked hair and a gun that shot red beams of light. He thought perhaps he should be afraid of these people, but all John felt was safety, a warmth that filled him on the coldest of nights.

Opening his mouth, he spoke their names in a raspy, disused voice. Rodney. Teyla. Ronon. He held onto that information, filing it away. Other names came, but he had trouble matching faces.

John felt the first few drops on his skin, relishing the water on his filthy face. The drops turned into a deluge. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth again, sating a thirst that plagued him for... days? Ignoring the shivers that wracked his body, John drank his fill, then curled as best he could with his hands tied behind his back.

The refreshing rain turned to sheets of ice. John wondered if the planet was in a seasonal flux; they had brought him to suffer the elements outdoors. Previously, the days were warm and the nights chilly, but now the cold only emphasized his burgeoning fever. A wet cough escaped his lips, upsetting bruised ribs; the sharp pain stole his breath away.

Resting his head on drawn knees, John pretended this would conserve warmth. His arms were numb, his right arm even more useless, thanks to a badly sprained wrist. No broken bones, but many cuts and even more bruises. The pain was the only thing that reminded him he was alive.

The rain had put out the dying fire a few feet from him; the last villager entered their warm cabin hours ago. While the men of this village looked familiar, John couldn't place his surroundings. They asked many questions about Dinkara and Atlantis. The problem was that the more they hit John, the less he was inclined to remember. Clearly the Ullwen didn't trust anyone, especially the Dinkari.

John blinked against the rivulets of water. The cold seeped into his bones, causing him to shiver incessantly. He thought of what to do when the shivering stopped, and panic nearly choked him. That's bad.

Snow. Endless cold. Blackhawks.

The pain in his head throbbed from his left temple, intensifying with his tremors. _Great. A concussion too._ For a moment, he was thankful no one tried to feed him. After dry heaving for a full minute, John slumped to his right side, strength gone. The rain washed away all evidence and smell of bile. Turning his head slightly, he rinsed his mouth with water, and drank a little more.

As exhaustion overwhelmed him, John hoped against hope any one of those faces he dreamt about would come for him.

Soon.

oOoOoOo

Lel came to the edge of the outer village. It had taken him nearly three hours to find the right village on the outskirts of their city. At the northwestern tip, Lel came to the very small village of Narwen. A few people were gathered under a open pavilion, watching the rain fall. Others stood in the rain, watching as he approached the center of the village.

The Hyra were considered good fortune; those who touched one was said to experience great prosperity. The rarity of Lel's species created myth and legends for inspiration in a bleak time.

A man came forward, extending a hand, palm up. "Welcome, Guardian. What can my humble village provide for you this evening?"

Lel searched the village for a like mind to connect. Two minds shone bright, one brighter than the other. He knew John Sheppard was here; the other belonged to a simple-minded stable hand. Calling out to the young man, Lel waited patiently for him to speak.

"Aye. Th-there is a prisoner here. Tied to a pole near the pit."

:Bring me to him at once!:

The young man jumped, startled by the command. He began to walk in the direction of the fire pit, only to be stopped by the first man.

"Just a moment, Wellen. Where are you going?"

"The Guardian, Lel his name is, wishes to go to the prisoner."

"No one has said any such thing, much less a beast." The man shoved Wellen toward the crowd that had gathered. The rain had tapered off, yet the cold had set in for the night. Pulling his coat tighter around him, the man frowned. "I apologize for the incompetence of the boy. Be on your way, Guardian. There's naught for you here."

If Lel had the voice for laughter, he would. He stepped around the man to face Wellen, giving him the confidence to stand. Nudging the younger man, Lel prompted him to ignore the bully. :You've done well. Please show me to the prisoner.:

Wellen smiled brightly as he pushed wet hair out of his eyes. "This way, if you please."

Picking his way through the damp crowd, Lel followed the young man around the pavilion to the fire pit. The bully – possibly this village's leader – was brazen enough to come along, attempting to threaten Wellen. Lel easily blocked the hurled insults, urging the boy forward.

"He is just over there. I'm not allowed to go near him."

Lel knew immediately that the boy had been punished for trying to help John. The old Hyra was disgusted by the treatment of this simple creature. :Untie him please. I will protect you.:

Wellen quickly knelt, surprised that anyone, much less a Hyra, would help him. The prisoner lay on his side, breathing shallowly. Feeling the heat rising from the man, Wellen worried for him. No one should be mistreated so, no matter if they are a prisoner.

:I agree, young one. In my pack, there is water. Will you give it to him?:

"Aye, Master Lel." Wellen smiled at the astonished crowd. Finally, he was helping someone, being useful, and not being yelled at or beaten.

"So now, the Guardian is your master? Give that man nothing, if you know what's good for you."

Lel had had quite enough of the tormentor. Raising up on his hindquarters, he firmly swatted the man. The bully wheeled back into the crowd, who let him fall to the muddy ground. They mumbled curses and reprimands for inciting a Hyra to anger. Lel snorted and turned his attention to John and Wellen, who gently held the older man upright, coaxing water into his mouth.

"That's it, sir. Drink a little more, and Master Lel will take you away from here."

:Aye. You too, Wellen. There's a place for you among the Dinkari, if you will have us.: He took the boy's bright smile and glowing inner brilliance as a yes. :Now we must away, young one.: Lowering his large body to the ground, Lel tried not to think about the mud soaking his soft white coat.

Wellen pulled the sickly man onto the Hyra's back, frowning at the mud on the mostly white coat. With one hand, he held tightly onto John; with the other, he found a blanket and stitched oilskin. He quickly wrapped John in the blanket, then mounted the Hyra behind John. Allowing the man to fall against his thin chest, Wellen gathered the oilskin around both of them, just as the rain began again in earnest.

:Please hold on.: Lel rose as smoothly as his old bones would allow; Wellen shifted with each movement. The boy was an experienced rider of Hyra. Lel tried not to let his pride show too much. :Inform your village we are leaving, and would appreciate no further hindrance.:

Wellen nodded succinctly, and cleared his throat. "Do not bother with these people any more," he said clearly, eyeing the bully/leader specifically. "The Lanteans offered succor and relief, but you and your cohorts, shunned them." He dipped his head toward his charge. "This man cannot help you now."

:You surprise me, Wellen.:

:Thank you, Master Lel.:

The Hyra turned toward the road, reaching out to his other companion. He asked Rin to prepare for their arrival, approximately two hours from now.

:Consider it done, Lel.:

:Thank you again, Rin.:

:Think nothing of it. You are aware of his injured ribs, yes? He is in considerable pain.:

Lel felt his rider shift. :No worries, Guardian. I will take care of him.: Wellen smiled with pride, as the crowd parted for them.

oOoOoOo

When John woke, he found his right side numb. His exhausted body had slumped over into the cold mud, soothing his fever, but aggravating his sprained wrist. Opening his eyes slightly, John saw a shadow standing over him. He wanted to say, "You're blocking my light," which of course didn't come out right.

Vision clearing, John saw a young man and a magnificent… horse. Well as close to a horse it could be, with a dog-like face and legs. This galaxy never ceased to amaze him. John mused on the beast's coloring as a flash of memory revealed a real horse with similar markings. His father had acquired the retired, hot-blooded King of Broken Hearts when John was twelve.

:Hello, John. It is Lel. Do you remember me?:

Looking from the kid to the horse, John wondered if his fever made him delirious.

"I know what you're thinking, sir," the kid said, tossing his head in the direction of the horse.

Blinking away the fog, John smiled. "Better not tell Rodney," he murmured. "Talkin' t' a horse."

:I promise. Can you stand?:

_Why would a horse care?_ "I… I don't know." The colonel looked nervously around him.

"Be at ease, sir. We're away from the village, so you are safe." The young man arranged the blanket around John's shoulders. "I am Wellen. We have stopped to rest. Lel here, is a Hyra, or Guardian, as my people have called them. And yes, they hear thoughts."

The concussion John had suffered reasserted itself, making him nauseous and uncomfortable. Shifting around, his limbs finally cooperated, allowing him to face his rescuers. The horse… Hyra eyed him with concern, or with as much emotion as an animal could show. :Don't worry. I'll be fine… in a little bit.: His nausea finally won out, and John leaned heavily on a boulder dry heaving. Darkness claimed him; he felt strong arms lift him gently, careful of his ribs.

For that, he was thankful to Wellen, and the pretty horse for taking care of him. The pretty horse with the pretty colors on a soft coat.

:I do not know what a horse is, John, but I am happy that my marking pleases you.:

Pretty, pretty horses.

_Damned fever._

oOoOoOo

Lel lowered himself to the ground again, allowing his riders to mount. He kept himself steady as he rose, feeling Wellen pull his charge tighter against his chest. The Hyra's gait quickened; Lel hoped to reach the copse sooner than the forty five human minutes it would normally take.

:How is he? His thoughts are… disjointed.:

"I imagine John is in a great deal of pain. Nothing broken, but many bruises, and a sprain in his right wrist." Wellen pulled back the oilskin, placing a hand on John's brow. "The exposure has caused problems, however, the fever has kept everything at bay."

:Understood. Hold on, I would like to get John to a place to rest.:

"Aye, Master Lel."

The trip back took slightly longer due to the worsening weather. Rin tracked their progress with empathic check ups. When her companion came closer, Rin stepped out of the shelter.

:Lel! I was beginning to worry!:

:No need, Rin. We had to be careful; John is very fragile.:

As they rounded the bend in the road, Lel saw Rin standing, slightly hidden behind a tree. Her stark white coat contrasted with the dark hollow of the closely grown trees.

:Who is with you? His mind is bright, though not as bright as John's.:

:I am Wellen.:

Rin's surprise cut across everyone's mental shields; John's mind flared before it settled. :Welcome. I am Rin.:

:Thank you," the young man said, tipping his head in her direction. "Master John will need care and rest.:

:We are ready.:

Lel lowered himself once more, allowing Wellen to pull John off his back. The wiry young man gathered the colonel into his arms, listening to the Hyras' instructions. He lay John on the makeshift bed of leaves and young branches, quickly removing most of John's wet clothes. Wellen tucked the blanket around the shivering body.

Rifling through the supply bag, Wellen found the tana root, and clean strips of cloth. "I will need water and attend to these cuts."

Rin came forward, nodding her head. :I will assist you. Lel, please rest. We will take care of John.:

Lowering his body, Lel placed himself at the entrance of the cave-like shelter of the trees. The wind swayed the trees, but John was protected. The Hyra listened to John, within and without, hoping his breathing would remain clear.

:Lel? Where's Rodney?: John's quiet mind-voice became more confused. His eyes fluttered, struggling to open. :I can't hear him. He was there, then he wasn't anymore. I think I lost him.:

:Please, John. Rest. We will join Doctor McKay soon.:

The man's thoughts stilled, letting exhaustion overcome him. :Okay. I hope he's not yelling at Bron.:

oOoOoOo

Glancing around him, Bron felt the comforting presence of the City of the Ancestors. He smiled at the blustery man coming his way. Bron had often listened to the doctor talk incessantly about technology and the Ancestors, wondering if the other man ever breathed. Now, Bron told the Lanteans a story that the good scientist would never believe.

"What do you mean?" Rodney McKay's voice rose an octave. "Your horse went to rescue him?"

The large man grimaced; the scientist had such a way with words. "I do not know of a horse, but Lel is a Guardian. A Hyra."

"Horse, Hyra, whatever. The point is you sent an oversized Lassie to rescue Timmy."

"Rodney, please!" Elizabeth rubbed her temple, attempting to keep the headache at bay. "Let Bron explain." She deferred to the stablemaster, hoping he would ignore the outburst.

"Mum. You see, the Hyra can speak to certain people. When your colonel first came to us, every beast started to speak at once. Gave both of us a headache, they did."

"So when John comes back to the planet, they can sense him," Carson surmised, turning his wide-eyed gaze to the Dinkari. "That explains a few things. I've only visited the stables once, and then only heard whispers. Didn't put two and two together."

"Great. The horse whisperer is actually a horse," Rodney muttered. "They look like –" His snapping fingers denoted an idea. "Hyra. As in Hyracotherium, predecessor to the Mesohippus."

Elizabeth blinked at the change in topic. "Rodney?"

Waving his hand dismissively, McKay opened his laptop. "Don't quote me on this, since the soft sciences are not my forte. These were the animals that Earth's modern horses supposedly evolved from. However, these, um, Hyra, are like ten times the size of the ones documented in science journals."

"I'm surprised you made that connection, Rodney," Carson replied, smirking. "How will we know when we can get to John?"

Bron looked relieved; this was a subject he could handle. "Lel and Rin have been in communication with the other Hyra. We'll know as they do."

"Doctor Weir," Chuck called from his station. When she reached his side, the technician continued. "Leader Pellan is asking for Mister Bron."

"Thank you, Chuck." Turning to her companions, Elizabeth gestured toward the debarkation area. Lorne and his team met them at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the 'gate to dial M3J-356.

When they entered the burgeoning village, Elizabeth didn't expect to be greeted by two majestic Hyra. Bron stepped quickly around her, reaching out a hand, touching each nose. She watched as he nodded occasionally, apparently gathering information.

No, the Hyra didn't quite look like Earth's horses, but they did allow riders. Their long faces were expressive as they regarded their caretaker with something akin to amusement. With a thoughtful tilt of their heads, the two animals sauntered away, long glossy tails swishing behind.

Clasping his hands together, Bron rejoined the Lantean party. "I have news!"

Leader Pellan came running up to the group of people, catching a glimpse of the departing Hyra. "Please. Let us discuss this in the meeting hall. There is refreshment, and it is much drier."

With a raised brow, Elizabeth followed the Dinkari men into the large hall. Rodney appeared silently to her left; Carson chatting with Bron ahead of her. Major Lorne disbursed his men around the village, then gave her a nod. The expedition leader gave a sigh of relief – Colonel Sheppard had trained his men well.

Seating herself near the head of the table, Elizabeth waited for Pellan to find his chair. He conferred with two of his staff, then motioned the stablemaster Bron over to the seat next to him. "Please, Bron share with us your n—"

"Lel has found John Sheppard," he said, running right over Pellan's words. "Currently, they just reached Rin at a copse in the valley."

"Is he all right?" Elizabeth asked, risking a glance at her companions. Rodney's mouth set in a thin firm line; Carson leaned forward listening intently.

"Aye. No broken bones, but Rin says John is feverish. He's been kept outdoors for the last two days, possibly more. The Ullwen had beaten him, so between exposure and the bruises, he is in some pain. For the most part, John is lucid, however, Lel is reluctant to travel with him."

"Really?" McKay snapped to attention. "How does this Hyra thing know? Last I checked, animals were not medical doctors."

Elizabeth felt the scientist's distress, literally. Not only was his leg ceaselessly bouncing, but his hands moved too. "What can we do to help?"

Bron thoughtfully gazed at his new friends. Sending the question to a Hyra called Luken, he waited for an answer. "You have flying vessels, yes?"

"Aye," Carson answered. "But the terrain is nae too flat; we cannae land a 'jumper here."

"Yes, we can." Rodney flipped open his laptop; at the same time he grabbed his tablet. Furiously typing away, Rodney finally looked up at an expectant Elizabeth. "It'll be tricky, mind you, but a jumper can land here." Stabbing frustrated fingers at his screen, Rodney glanced around for Lorne; though admittedly, the first name out of his mouth was Sheppard.

"Major Lorne? This is Doctor Weir."

_"Lorne here. Any news?"_

"Colonel Sheppard appears to be fine at the moment, but we're going to need a 'jumper."

There was a pause as Lorne sighed heavily. _"Gonna be a problem landing here."_

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Doctor McKay has found a spot for a 'jumper to land about two miles from here."

_"Three klicks, huh?"_

"Any suggestions?"

_"As a matter of fact yes. Ma'am,"_ Lorne added quickly. _"Doc Beckett comes back with me; we retrieve a 'jumper. I'm sure he's gonna need some supplies. We can fly from the 'gate to the site where the colonel is located."_

Elizabeth glanced between Bron and Pellan. "Let me discuss this with the people here. Weir out." Lowering her hand, she avoided McKay's piercing stare. "Major Lorne asks that Doctor Beckett return to Atlantis and get anything he needs, then fly directly to the colonel."

While Pellan nodded slowly, Bron shook his head. "Another storm is heading this way. It may make things a bit more difficult. And," he lifted a hand in the direction of the roof. "It is getting dark."

Elizabeth had forgotten about their swift sunsets. "Well, in that case we will wait until morning," she replied, putting a hand up to stall Rodney's sputtering. "The weather is going to be a problem, and I'd rather not risk other people getting hurt. Colonel Sheppard is safe for the time being, and we will get to him as soon as possible."

"We can most likely leave at first light. This storm should pass quickly, but there will be mist. Very difficult to see through."

Rodney snorted. "Carson, you must be loving this."

Wistfully, Carson smiled, glancing outside. "It does remind me of home." He made a mental note to bring a camera next time. He could take a few vague pictures, and send them to his mother. _No Hyra, though,_ he mused.

After a quick meal, Elizabeth turned to the village leader, who inclined his head. "Leader Pellan. I trust you have a lodge in town?"

"Aye, Madame. There is a guest house in the center of the square, not far from the stables."

"I will inform you if there is a change in John's condition."

"Well, let's hope there isn't one. Thank you for keeping us informed."

"It is no trouble. John is in the care of the Guardians now. No harm will come to him."

Elizabeth felt relieved at Bron's sure statement. They had waited more than a week for word on the missing colonel. Now that he was found, and among friends, she could relax.

At least until tomorrow.

oOoOoOo

The cold abated, leaving John with a raging fever. He wasn't uncomfortable yet, but the itchy blankets were starting to get to him. Opening his eyes slightly, John surveyed his surroundings. Everything was green with lines of black throughout. Focusing, he wondered if he was in a tree. As a kid, he fell asleep in Peter Gray's tree house a few times. In the summer, the house was nearly hidden in the branches. John and his friend would stare out of the windows at the green leaves, making wishes for the future. The memory was so fresh and fixed in John's mind, he reached out his hand to touch the leaves. Instead of the supple leaves, he felt hard calluses on rough hands.

Snatching his hand away, John glanced around him. Lel and the boy, Wellen, were nearby; another Hyra lounged at the entrance in the watery sunshine. "Hello?"

"Hello, sir. You are safe. I have water if you are in need."

Curling on his side, John faced Wellen. "Water sounds good." Weakly, he raised his head to meet the canteen, drinking deeply. The cool water soothed his scratchy throat, and gentled his rebelling stomach. "Where are we?"

Wellen adjusted the blankets over his patient. "Guardians Lel and Rin have found refuge in the Eastern Fork Valley. The worst storm has passed, but another is coming. It will be dark soon, so we will settle here for the night."

:John?: Lel inquired. :Your friends have arrived, however, they will have to wait until the dawn to come for you.:

"Friends? Rodney came?" The colonel felt a heavy, heavy weight lift from his chest. "How?"

:We are in communication with the other Hyra in Dinkara.: Rin swiveled her head toward the others. :Bron says Evan Lorne and Carson Beckett will bring a gateship tomorrow morning.:

"Until then, be at ease, sir. Rest, and we will keep watch over you." Wellen knew how soldiers never stopped being soldiers, always on watch, always alert. They would stay that way until someone relieved them. If colonel was a rank, Wellen knew this man would feel the same way. He watched John drop off into a deep sleep with a sigh, hoping for a quiet night.

For the first time in many years, Wellen would sleep warmly, and protected from his persecutors.

oOoOoOo

John dreamed of the day his father brought King of Broken Hearts home. The horse had been retired, but he still had a lot of fight. Too much, if anyone asked John's father, who built new stables to house his many prized ponies. King was so different, right down to his blanket coloring.

At first, John had been angry. Something else to draw Patrick's attention away from his family. Then, John was intrigued by the one thing that paid no attention to his father; King answered to no one. The stable hands were able to control him better than Patrick. John didn't know a horse could be so stubborn and spirited and rebellious.

During that first summer, twelve-year-old John spent a lot of time hanging around the stables. Owen and Lee patiently taught John how to care for the horses when he was younger, and wanted nothing more than ride King. They warned him to stay away from the Quarter horse, but of course, John ignored them.

Fearlessly, John strode up to King, hands raised. The horse eyed him closely, shying to the left with a snort. John was not to be dismayed. He let the horse come to him; John was prepared to stay there all day. A week later, he was able to touch the mane. After two weeks, King was ready for a rider again.

John woke up at dawn, excited to ride. He quietly left the house, knowing if his father didn't stop him, David certainly would. Grabbing the tack he needed, John quickly mounted the horse. If he left now, he could ride for an hour before the stable hands arrived.

John did this for nearly a month before he was caught. He had led King to the creek on the south end of the property, their favorite grassy clearing to watch the sunrise. They walked through the forest and around the giant fallen tree, then headed back for the stables. John told King all his secrets, about his mom, and about hating school. By the time they reached the main grounds, everyone in the Sheppard household were scattered between the house and the stables.

David pointed and yelled to their father, who spun around, immediately stalking toward his son. Anxiety sang through John's veins, translating to the horse below. King trotted to the side, away from a livid Patrick. John couldn't understand why his father upset the horse so, but pulled at the reins to lead King back to his stall.

Owen and Lee moved in, trying to calm Patrick. For the first time, John saw worry in his father's eyes.

oOoOoOo

:He is dreaming, Lel. No need to worry. It is a sad memory, though.: Rin settled at John's head, intrigued by his thoughts and emotions. :He has so much sadness around him, yet his friends bring security and happiness.:

:Can you see his dreams?: Lel lay at John's left side; the man tangled his hands in the Hyra's long mane.

:Only a little. He is right; we do look like these horses. Only – I think we are not as beautiful.:

:Yes, you are.: John's sleepy mind voice cut through the Hyra's contemplation of him. :Maybe even more. I always talked to that horse, but he never talked back.:

:We are happy we please you, John. Rest now. I hope you will tell us the rest of the story of King of Broken Hearts when you are well.:

Rin nuzzled John's hair. :Yes, John sleep. Carson would not forgive us if we let you fall further ill.:

:'Kay.:

They listened to the man's thoughts dull and still, knowing the exact moment he dropped into a deeper sleep. Rin watched her older counterpart drift to sleep, also. Lel had been a wonderful leader, and encouraged her to open up to humans again. She may not completely trust humans, but John's people honestly wished to help. Glancing at her other charge, Rin saw what fear and cruelty can do to another human. It reminded her why she kept moving, never still long enough for anyone to ride her or lock her up.

:M' lady Rin? What troubles you?:

:It is nothing, Wellen. Please rest. It will be a long night.:

However, Wellen rose and stretched. Digging in his bag, he pulled out a small bucket. "I will collect some water." He gathered the canteens, filling them with rainwater collected in the bucket. Once they were filled, Wellen moved back to his sleeping spot on John's right. Curling under a blanket, he drifted off to sleep.

Rin watched over all of them as the rain fell harder.

oOoOoOo

"This storm's a doozy, Doc," Lorne said, struggling with the 'jumper controls. "Sure you want to look for them now?"

"Aye. We're so close now, I dinnae want to lose this opportunity." Carson looked intently at the major. "He's been gone for so long, I want to make sure he gets home." He had brought as much as he could carry

The major nodded, fully understanding his determination. "Doctor McKay, this is Lorne. You got those coordinates?"

"Sending them now. The storm should be over soon."

"Good to know. Lorne out." Easing the 'jumper to the east, the major plotted his course to Colonel Sheppard. "Ya know, Doc," he said, stealing a glance at the other man. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a bit misty-eyed."

Carson blinked twice as he surveyed the rolling emerald hills and thick mist creeping low. "Och!" Shaking his head, he smiled ruefully. "I suppose it does make me a bit homesick."

"Well, once we get the colonel, maybe we should pay a more social visit."

"Oh, aye. Maybe take a few pictures even. Sans Hyra, of course."

Thunder rocked the small ship, dislodging a plastic crate. "Got enough stuff, Doc?"

"I just want to be prepared." Carson sat up straight, pointing out the window. "There! Those trees. That must be the place."

"Certainly looks like it." Lorne checked the coordinates. "Yep. That's the place."

Landing near the trees on relatively flat ground, Lorne released the rear hatch. Carson ran out of the 'jumper as soon as the door hit the ground. A tall skinny boy met him at the entrance of their tree-cave.

"Good morning, sir. I am Wellen. Are you here for John?"

"Aye. I am his doc– healer. How is he?"

The young man led him into the dark trees. "His fever improved for a while, but this morning it is still rather high. We have tried to keep him cooled down."

"Good, good." Kneeling down, Carson peeled back the blanket covering a stripped down Colonel Sheppard. Gently, the doctor probed the dark bruises mottling the man's chest and arms. Carson carefully examined the wrapped wrist, then the rest of John's body.

:Healer Carson. It is good to finally meet you.:

The doctor's head snapped up, looking for the source of the voice. At the other end of the tree-cave stood two Hyra. One took a step forward, dipping its head. :I am Lel. And that is Rin.:

"It's very nice to meet ya finally. Thanks fer rescuing the colonel," Carson said awkwardly. "You've all taken such good care of him."

:Please think nothing of it. We are happy to help.: The Hyra glanced over Carson's shoulder. :Yes, Wellen. I agree.:

"Yes?" The doctor inquired. Both Hyra backed out of the shelter. "What's tha about?"

The young man searched his bag, pulling out a clean tunic and pants. "His clothes are still wet, Healer. These should fit. While it is not cold, it is still raining."

"Good idea, lad." Together, they dressed John, readying him for transport. "Now, if you'll get his legs, we'll carry him to the 'jumper."

Cocooning John in the blankets, they carried him to the waiting ship. The major hastily cleared the way, wondering how many times he'd done this for his CO. The man had the amazing ability to come back, no matter where or how he was taken. Maybe a little worse for wear, but Sheppard would return, and McKay would stop harassing everyone. To this day, Lorne could not understand their bond; Sheppard and McKay were an unstoppable team. Add Ronon and Teyla, and the team was a force to be reckoned with.

As they set Sheppard down on a bench, he opened his eyes. "Hey, it's you," he croaked. "And you, and you!" Hysterical laughter filled the 'jumper cabin.

Carson lay a hand on John's damp forehead, tsking. "Stubborn fever." Glancing up at Lorne, the doctor frowned. "You'll be wantin' ta contact Rodney. We're going back to Atlantis."

"Will do, Doc."

Wellen bowed, then turned to leave. "Good day, Healer. I will ride with the Guardians back to Dinkara."

Carson smiled. "I thank you, lad, for takin' such good care of the colonel here."

"Yeah," John giggled. "Totally. Thanks. From the bottom of my heart."

The young man smiled, reaching into his bag again. Pulling out a canteen, he handed over to Carson. "That should help to keep him cool." Then he walked down the ramp, and hopped on Rin's back.

Both Hyra and their rider disappeared into the thick mist.

oOoOoOo

Lorne left the pilot's seat to assist Carson with Sheppard. The man was delirious with fever, murmuring about leaving someone called Lel.

"Don't worry, son. You'll be seein' him again. Just as soon as yer well enough."

"No! I didn't tell him about... about... I can't remember." John sat dejectedly on the 'jumper bench. "I'm hot. And cold. Very cold. Where's Rodney?"

"No need to worry about Rodney, Colonel. He'll be along soon."

"You always say that," John complained. Squeaking wheels of a gurney made him refocus his attention. "I don't wanna get on that. I can walk."

Carson crossed his arms and set his jaw. "Can ya now? Please, Colonel. Lemme see ya stand."

The colonel paled further, hands flopping down. "Fine. I'll ride this time."

By the time they reached the infirmary, John was fitfully asleep.

oOoOoOo

Nearly a week later, John walked back through the 'gate. Carson had refused to let him go back until he was fully recovered. That meant, along with his appetite coming back, no sling, and faded bruises. He made the trip up the wandering path slowly, much to the delight of Rodney, who always complained about the brisk walk John usually set.

Leader Pellan greeted them at the entrance to the village, looking a little apprehensive. "Welcome back, Colonel Sheppard. It is good to see you have recovered."

"Thanks, Pellan. We're not staying too long, but Doctor McKay here has a couple things to fix at your temple."

"Fine, fine." The shorter man nodded quickly, waving a hand toward the small structure. "This way, please."

John smiled amiably, eyes roving over the bustling village. A large man caught his attention, walking beside a skinny young man. The older man caught sight of John, and waved a meaty hand. "Hey, guys. I'm gonna talk to Bron. Meet you at the outpost-temple-thing."

"Make it quick, Colonel." McKay frowned. "I need your magic gene for the final adjustments."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." Holding out his good hand, John shook Bron's. "Good to see you."

"Likewise, John. It is good to see you are well." He clasped his companion's shoulder. "Wellen here has been indispensable in the care of the livery."

Wellen blushed furiously, unsuccessfully hiding a smile. "Rin and Lel will be happy to see you as well."

"Lead on," John said with a smile.

As soon as the colonel entered the stables, two heads popped up. :John!: they chorused.

"Hello, there. I see everyone's safe and sound."

:Indeed, John.:

The colonel stepped forward, patting Lel's nose. "Well, I guess I owe you the end of the story of King of Broken Hearts." John told them of imaginary perilous journeys, hiding in the forest, long talks at the creek, his father's anger and fear for his youngest son, and the day the majestic horse was no longer John's partner in crime.

oOoOoOo

Rodney McKay never thought of himself as a patient man. When it came to chasing down a recalcitrant colonel, he really ran out of patience. After an hour, he left the outpost-temple-thing, in search of one John Sheppard. On his way to the stables, McKay wrinkled his nose, thinking of horses, deadly hay, and Sheppard's obsession with diseased animals and their habitats.

When he arrived at the livery, Rodney was surprised by how not-smelly it was. However, it didn't deter him from looking down and checking his shoes. To his right, several stalls were empty; none of them had doors anyway. Each had passage to the pasture behind the building. He wondered if it were true about the hor– Hyra, that they roamed the planet helping little villages.

:Aye, Scientist Rodney. We do.:

Whipping around, Rodney came face-to-face with a Hyra. Trying to recover his composure, he straightened his jacket, and stepped back. "Uh, hi. Didn't see – hear – Can I help you?"

Something that sounded like musical feedback resonated through Rodney's head. :I was about to ask you the same question. If you are looking for John,: the Hyra tossed its head in the direction of the last stall. :He is with Lel.:

"Uh, thank you." Rodney walked toward the stall, squinting at the sunlight filtering into the stable.

The Hyra followed the human closely; McKay felt warm breath on his neck. "Do you mind?"

Snorting, the Hyra slowed its pace. :Your mind... I have never seen anything like it! It is remarkable!:

Freezing in his tracks, Rodney wasn't sure if he was flattered by the animal's observation. "Of course it is," he snorted back. "Why are you following me?"

:I apologize. My name is Luken. I wish to discuss the purpose of the outpost you have fixed.:

"Well, it'd be fixed now if the absent-minded colonel would get back to –" His words cut off as he peeked into the dimly lit stall. Lounging in the shade were two Hyra – he assumed Rin and Lel – and one lieutenant colonel curled in between them.

:He has fallen asleep, Rodney. I believe the trip here has exhausted him.:

Nodding, McKay had already moved on to the next problem. Waving a dismissive hand, he turned to leave. "About time. Tell me when he wakes up. You," he snapped his fingers at the only standing Hyra. "Luke? Come with me."

:Luken, sir.:

"Whatever. Tell me what you have in mind for this outpost."

oOoOoOo

Stretching lazily, John squinted against the bright sun. Patting Lel's mane, he rose. :How long was I asleep?:

:About two hours, John. Rodney seemed to think you needed the rest.:

"Maybe I did. It's so soothing being with you guys."

Tilting his head, Lel rose stiffly. :I believe it is because of your ancestry. Carson says it is the gene that makes the bond of comfort and warmth stronger between Hyra and rider.:

:Makes sense.: Stretching once more, John shivered, loosing a rain of leaves and hay from his clothes. :Well, I better get back. Rodney's probably having a conniption at the temple.:

:To the contrary, John Sheppard. He is deep in discussion with Luken. Something about Zed PMs and energy formulas.:

"Really?" John's brows marched upward. "With a Hyra?"

:Luken has always been taken with the sciences.: Lel followed John out into the courtyard. :I must leave you here, John. Rin has summoned me to the pastures. Another Hyra has wandered into Dinkara.:

"Okay. Tell Rin I said 'hi'."

:I will. She and Wellen have struck an easy bond; together, they are insufferable.: The old Hyra bowed his head slightly. :Until next time, John.:

"We'll be back in a few months." Watching the beast move gracefully toward the pasture, John felt a little sad. However, Lel was not King. He couldn't wait to tell the Athosian kids about his adventures with a talking horse.

oOoOoOo

The End.


End file.
